Nora Moon
Nora Moon & Shi Nora Moon is one of the many creatures that lives in Oliver's Orphanage, along with herself, she has her Soul Pet that's a full grown white lion named Shi. She is a powerful elf that's linked back to Norse Mythology. History Nora is a Demi God of Norse mythology, her father being Freyr, and her mother being Laufey. Her mother being Laufey, means that Loki would be her step brother. As of now, Nora is married to Thor. As a child, Nora would stay with Freya, since Freyr didn't exactly know how to care for a child, and Freya just took Nora under her wing. Nora became very close with her aunt, and they did a lot of things together, but it was soon time for Nora to learn how to fight. Nora was brought to Odin where he taught her many things, and took quite the liking to her, and decided that she would train with his sons. Ever since Nora was a child, she knew she was different from the other elves. Having a small white lion cub follow her around taught her that. Shi is her soul pet. The two are bonded by a link and they can talk to each other through telepathy. Although, many mind readers have tried, and nobody was ever able to use their powers to hear what Shi says to Nora. He never really says anything interesting anyways. He usually just makes fun of people, or asks if he can eat them. Nora works as an assassin of sorts, taking out targets, or just taking them back to a certain realm. She can be caught reading, fighting, or just spending her time with Shi. Otherwise, she would be in her home in Asgard with Thor. Powers and Abilities She has enhanced agility, combat, marksmanship, intelligence, reflexes, and senses. She also has the ability of decelerated aging. She has telekinesis powers, and Cryokinesis. Nora is unaffected by the cold. She is able to heal herself and others, although it does take a lot out of her. Nora knows how to hunt and use a sword and has trained with the Asgardian warriors, and has also trained with Thor. Appearance She has blonde hair with icy blue eyes. She has pale skin, a scar over her right eye from when she was a child. Her clothing mainly consists of her field armor and the grayish cloak. She has wolf fur under the plates of her armor to keep her warm during the winter. Shi is a white male lion, he weighs around 550 pounds, he's about 9 feet in length and about 4 feet shoulder height, 5'4 if you include his head. His eyes are exactly alike to Nora's eyes, something they share because he is her Soul Pet. He has braids in his mane, and metal beads at times from children playing with his mane. References Elves - Dan McCoy 2012-2015 Alfheim - Dan McCoy 2012-2015 Niflheim - Dan McCoy 2012-2015 Category:Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Elves Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters with a Soul Pet Category:Tenants of Oliver's Orphanage for the Supernatural Category:Sun Level Characters Category:Characters in the Primary Canon Category:Female Category:Cryokinesis